Meme bomb
---- Bomba memowa to wyjątkowo groźna broń, często obosieczna. Jej siła jest dużo od bomby atomowej potężniejsza. Odpowiednio silni na psychice ludzie mogą znieść jej uderzenie, ale słabszych może pogrążyć w rozpaczy i zmusić do "emigracji" ze świata elektronicznego. Niektórych może doprowadzić do samobójstwa, a na innych jeszcze sprawić, że z szaleństwa zacznie atakować swoich sojuszników. Historia Początki broni Wynalazki o podobnym działaniu powstawały dość dawno, ale pierwszą bombę memową wynaleźli nieznani internauci. Głównie dyskredytowano władców i polityków, a nawet biznesmenów. Z czasem portale społecznościowe zrobiły się na tyle wulgarne, że nawet prości ludzie zostali tknięci tą bronią. Ze względu na obosieczność, częstotliwość w wielu miejscach zmalała, ale prawda jest taka, że zmienił się sposób. Były to jednak małe bomby, o niebywale słabym ładunku wybuchowym. W zasadzie mem był na początku zły, ale jest też w obecnych czasach również inny. Mem ma dobre strony, jeśli nie obraża, ale popularyzuje coś wyjątkowo dobrego. Stosunek do nich jest więc u ludzi dwojaki - jedni uznają go za dobre narzędzie do humoru i popularności, inni - narzędzie wyśmiania i poniżania. Niekiedy memy mogą doprowadzić do samobójstw internetowych, albo co gorsza realnych, gdyż użytkownicy nie wytrzymują presji. W ręku Przemka Przemkowskiego W Fantazji pierwszy był Przemysław Przemkowski, ale wkrótce rozpoczął mniejszymi ładunkami atakować. Pierwszy atak tego typu, zwany przez Imperium pierwszą próbą bomby memowej nastąpił w sierpniu 2015 roku, w związku z brakiem kanoniczności CreationKeepera i widocznym upadkiem Mieszanego Świata - alternatywy, gdzie 30 lat po Koniunkcji miały się spotkać różne wymiary. Położony był na terenie Doliny Wikiańskiej, ale nie wiedziano jak należy zniszczyć dany sektor. Bomba memowa była więc rozwiązaniem groźnym, ale ostatecznym. Urażony imperator Arcturus Lwowski, czyli CreationKeeper wycofał i odizolował się na jakiś czas w swoim Wielkim Układzie i Unii. Nikt nie wiedział, co on tam kombinuje, ale pewność miało wiele wywiadów - produkował bombę memową, aby być drugim w historii Mój Własny Świat Wiki, który by posiadał bombę memową. Pracował nad tym w placówce Nowa Walhalla. W szponach Imperium Nexusa Tam dokonał tego - koło Przemgradu ustawił makietę miasta w skali 1:1 i spuścił na kopię stolicy Orty, planety przemysłowej, pierwszą w dziejach Imperium bombę tego typu. Nad całym Nexusem wisi więc widmo wojny na bomby memowej tych "bermudiańskich gigantów". Swietłana Linow i jej zespół naukowców opatentowali w końcu ten typ broni i zamontowali w Turbohalifaksie, a kiedy doszło do wniesienia na pokład poszli na teren bezpiecznego oglądania. Linow i jej grua siedzieli tuż obok imperatora i kanclerz Jano. Promień rażenia dosięgnął prawie autostrady z tego miasta do Salaiburga. Fala dźwiękowa przeszła przez miasto i przedmieścia w stronę innego dużego miasta - Augustgradu Ortańskiego. Siła przekroczyła przewidywane skutki - krater miał ponad 200 metrów głębokości, pogrzebał roboty samobójcze i manekiny na nawet 30 metrów oraz rozwalił wszystko, otwierając rzeczy i organizmy od środka - wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami. Wszechmonarcha-imperator wypowiedział się więc w budynku Zgromadzenia Imperialnego, części Sektora Imperialnego (kompleks władzy, czyli pałac dynastii panującej, parlamentu i wszelkich imperialnych organów rządowych) 22 lutego 2016 roku miary gregoriańskiej następującymi słowami: : Do wszystkich mieszkańców Fantazji, niechaj dotrze ta wiadomość, którą obwieściłem na Czacie i która teraz będzie Wam dana. Oto przemówienie, które przejdzie do historii całego Nexusa i całego świata. Z dniem dzisiejszym, to jest roku 26.01.012.E1 Wielkich Zmian miary wspólnej my, to jest całe Imperium Nexusa, przeprowadziło udaną próbę detonacji na swoim poligonie doświadczalnym niedaleko Przemgradu (miasta na Orcie, nazwanego na cześć Przemka Przemkowskiego), przy pomocy zrzutu na makietę miasta bomby memowej. Oznacza to, że teraz zarówno jego frakcja - jeżeli ona w ogóle istnieje - oraz moje Imperium Nexusa mamy możliwość ataku na dowolną grupę lub osobę oraz zniszczyć ją z taką nienawiścią, że słabi popełnią internetowe samobójstwo. Dzisiejszy dzień jest więc sukcesem 3 lat przygotowań i 5 lat pracy nad tą bombą, gdzie Przemek wywierał pierwsze ataki, ale dopiero co niedawno pokazał pierwszą falę. Naczelna naukowiec, Swietłana Linow, chciała spuścić ją na Putina, ale z racji testów wybraliśmy Przemgrad, gdzie ryzyko zachorowań byłoby najmniejsze. Ustawiliśmy więc wierną kopię tego miasta i przygotowaliśmy roboty typu London Monitor, samoloty typu Turbohalifax oraz inne rzeczy, jak czołgi LC T-216, w celu zobaczenia, jak wierna kopia miasta wyrządzi krzywdy. Wstawiliśmy więc do Turbohalifaxa Produkt M, ową bombę, gdzie do miasta pełnego replik i manekinów spadł prototyp broni. Zasięg doszedł prawie do autostrady Przemgrad - Salaiburg. Oznacza to, że jesteśmy zdolni zaatakować ostoję herezji, plugastwa i pychy, jaką jest Bermudia i całe Lich City. Mieszkańcy Bermudii! Już dość długo cierpieliście z rąk Federacji oraz grup anarchistycznych. Z dniem dzisiejszym jednogłośnie parlament i cały imperialny rząd ustanowił całą wyspę kraj terenem państwa będącego pod naszym protektoratem, czyli Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. Kto stawi opór, zginie od prawdomównych sił i ducha prawych rządów. Każdy atak na mnie i moich przyjaciół poskutkuje atakiem na Waszą osobowość. Czas na zaprowadzenie porządków. NIECH ŻYJE IMPERIUM NEXUSA!!! Wieści te spotkały się w Imperium z gromkimi brawami, ale obawy wzrosły wśród wielu mieszkańców. Dotychczas nie użyto ani jednej bomby przeciwko jakiejś grupie, więc na razie rejon zwany Wikią nie zaznał katastrofy związanej z detonacją na terenie Nexusa i odpaleniem w jego stronę. Rozpoczęcie rozwoju bomby Jednym ze skutków sukcesywnego zdetonowania bomby przez obie frakcje był rozwój techniki konstruowania, siły rażenia i wielkości urządzeń. Produkt M stał się kodową nazwą rozwoju w krótkim terminie. W ciągu jednego dnia było 10 bomb na stanie Imperium, 30 drugiego, a 60 - trzeciego. W ciągu miesiąca stworzono ponad 12 tysięcy ładunków memowych. W wywiadzie minister obrony imperialnej Ajcheus Iram powiedział, że dzięki takiej potędze nikt nie odważy się zaatakować największego państwa w dziejach. Kalasher i inni - rozpowszechnienie broni Zostały użyte trzy: jedna przypadkowo wycelowana w Arcturusa a druga w Przemka,a trzecia w Salai, przy czym ta pierwsza jest mniej znana. Propaganda mówi że została zniszczona nim doleciała na tereny cywilne czy wojskowe Państw. Działanie Po zrzuceniu w odpowiednie miejsce bomba memowa rozpoczyna wyrzucenie głośnego krzyku, który jest falą uderzeniową. Potem wyrzuca z siebie gniew, jakim jest wielki krzyk, rozrywający wszystko od środka, a na końcu wyrzuca masę memów, które niosą ze sobą półkulę wielkiego ognia, palącego i anihilującego wszystko. Skala zniszczeń jest olbrzymia. Choć nie wszyscy mogą zareagować od razu, z biegiem czasu promieniowanie memów może dotrzeć na inne osoby i tereny internetowego świata. Category:Fantasia World Category:Weapon Category:Weapon of mass destruction Category:Trolls